sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Mystic Isles: The Falcon's Eye
"The Mystic Isles: The Falcon's Eye" is the ninety-fifth episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on October 27, 2017 and is the fourteenth episode in the fourth season. Plot Chrysta is teaching Sofia how to use the Necessi-Key, a magical key that can be used to make a magical door wherever and whenever it's user wants. Meanwhile, back at the Protectors' Castle in the Mystic Isles, Prisma is lamenting inside her cell about how she can't escape despite the fact that the Locket of Vor, whose magic Prisma believes will be the key to her freedom, is right in front of her. Suddenly, a rat named Twitch appears before and reveals that he's a strangling, a shapeshifter, which he proves by using his powers. Prisma introduces herself and asks Twitch to retrieve the Locket and gives him instructions to pick the crystal lock. Twitch does as Prisma instructs and gets her the Locket. Priam thanks Twitch and promises a share of whatever power the Locket gives her. She then puts the Locket on and opens it's pendent and releases a spirit trapped in the Locket. The spirit is happy to be free and asks what powerful creature freed her, to which Prisma reveals that it was her. The spirit reveals she knows Prisma has no power, to which Prisma reveals that that's why she needs her power to break free. The Spirit reveals that the only power it can give is the Power of Knowledge and tells Prisma she knows where she can find the Wicked Nine, nine magical objects hidden throughout both the Mystic Isles and the Ever Realm that belonged to history's most devious villains such as Jafar's Staff and Ursala's Necklace. The Spirit tells Prisma that if she gathers all nine objects and brings them to her she will use their power to restore her powers. After Prisma remembers she can't get out, Twitch offers to retrieve them for her since he has always wanted a powerful master and has picked Prisma. The Spirit tells him the first of the Wicked Nine he needs to find id the Falcon's Eye, a magical jewel that's hidden under the hilt of the Sword of Shan-Yu, and that it's in a marketplace in Wei-Ling. After Twitch leaves to get it, two of the Protectors come in and discover that the Locket of Vor has been stolen and alerts the other Protectors. Vega contacts Sofia and Chrysta and informs them of the theft and how the Wicked Nine are being sought out by the thief. After Chrysta explains to Sofia what they are, Vega explains to Sofia the danger of the Wicked Nine being brought together and dispatches the pair to Wei-Ling to protect the Falcon's Eye. The Pair arrives in Wei-Ling on it's Market Day. When they find the sword, they decide to set a trap for the thief. Jin and Ju show up and Sofia decides to tell them what's going on. Chrysta, however, is against getting them involved and insists that they be left out of it on the grounds that it's Protector business. After Jin and Jun leave, they watch one of Kai's dances before finding a place to watch the trap. When Kai dances in front of the spot, Crysta orders Sofia to make him leave, which she politely does. Twitch tries to get the sword and falls into the trap. He turns himself into a skunk before Sofia and Chrysta arrive, causing them to dismiss it as a false alarm. Chrysta tells Sofia that the thief is probably a bad guy wearing the locket. Hearing this, Twitch drops a bunch of lockets on the ground to create a distraction. A man picks up one of the lockets and puts it on. When they see the man, Sofia and Chrysta assume he's the thief only to discover it's Emperor Quon. Meanwhile, Twitch steals the Falcon's Eye. He then turns himself into a bat and flies away. Meanwhile, Sofia and Chrysta realize they were distracted and find the Falcon's Eye gone. Kai, who witnessed the theft, tells them what he saw. Chrysta asks him why he didn't stop him to which Kai asks if he should've. Chrysta tells him that's why she and Sofia are in Wei-Ling. Kai explains he didn't know that to which Sofia adds it was because she ordered her not to tell anyone. After Kai tells her what he saw, Chrysta deduces that the thief is a strangling which she declares will be difficult to catch. Sofia comes up with a plan and, after Chysta encourages her, decides to execute it. Sofia brings in Jin and Jun and the group gives Twitch chase all over Wei-Ling. They corner him at a wall, which he goes through a hole in. After going through the wall with her Necessi-Key, Sofia successfully retrieves the Falcon's Eye but Twitch steals Sofia's Necessi-Key and escapes. Sofia and Chrysta take the Falcon's Eye back to the Mystic Isles to give it to the other Protectors for safekeeping. Meanwhile, Twitch delivers the Necessi-Key to Prisma, who uses it to break free and escape. When they get back, Sofia and Chysta learn about Prisma's escape and how she's behind the thefts. Sofia proposes bringing as many of the Wicked Nine back to the Protectors' Castle for safekeeping. Vega agrees and dispatches the other Protectors to do that. Meanwhile, Prisma is making her next move to regain her powers and get her revenge. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Megan Hilty as Prisma *Jurnee Smollett-Bell as Chrysta *Jesse L. Martin as Kai *Forrest Wheeler as Prince Jin *Michaela Zee as Princess Jun *Jeff Bennett as Twitch *Ming-Na Wen as Vega *Paty Lombard as Vor *James Sie as Emperor Quon Gallery The Falcon’s Eye.png Trivia *The Wicked Nine belong to the Disney Villains who are the enemies of the Disney Princesses that have appeared on the show, except for Belle's villain, Gaston. **The Evil Queen's Crown & Heart Box (Snow White) **Lady Tremaine's Key (Cinderella) **Maleficent's Staff (Aurora) **Ursula's Necklace (Ariel) **Jafar's Snake Staff (Jasmine) **The Sword of Shan Yu (Mulan) **Dr. Facilier's Hat (Tiana) **Mother Gothel's Magical Golden Flower (Rapunzel) **Mor'du's Claw (Merida) *Since the Amulet of Avalor has the power to summon a Princess from any point in time and summoned Tiana from the future, Dr. Facilier's hat could also be from the future as well. *When Twitch takes and drops lockets in the market, he is holding Amber's amulet from "The Mystic Isles". *Moral: Ask for help when you need it and don't insist you have everything under control. Goofs *The shirt of one of the men who tried to arrest Emperor Quon changed from green to red and back to green. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:The Mystic Isles Arc